Dinner is Served
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Tsuzuki gets an invitation for dinner from Muraki and decides that he will accept to get the doctor off his back. What happens when he actually gets there.


Dinner is Served

Everything was laid out perfectly. There was a crisp white linen tablecloth seemed to glisten like freshly fallen snow on a three foot by three foot square table. Perfectly matching napkins sat beside alabaster chargers that carried fine white china plates that had one dainty snowflake adorning the center. The goblets had stems and bases of alabaster, but the bowls were clear crystal with the most delicate tiny snowflakes etched in them. Beside each plate, on the napkins were the silverware to be used for this evening's dinner. Unadorned silver forks, knives and spoons nestled together, uncommon for most etiquette-prone people, but the host didn't cater to proper etiquette. He did what he did because he liked things his way. There were no elaborate centerpieces to block the view of the diners for this evening, just two silver candlesticks, set exactly eight inches apart. The thin, white tapers would be lit just before the dinner guest arrived and would burn for exactly six hours before self-extinguishing. That would be just the right amount of time.. The last thing that was needed to complete the look was a few red rose petals sprinkled in the middle of the table, so beautifully blood red against the snowy white. "Ah, yes, he will like this quite a lot my Mr Tsuzuki."

Across town there was an heated argument ensuing. "You don't have to go Tsuzuki. Nothing says you have to accept his invitation." Hisoka was most adamant. "Why, after all these years would you accept an invitation to go to his house for dinner now. You know what he's after, why now?"

"Yeah, Asato, why now? You've declined him at least a thousand times. How many times have we had to rescue you from his evil clutches. He's tried to kill you in more ways than a month of Sundays and now, a simple elegantly written invitation, and you accept? What's going on here?" Tatsumi was fit to be tied.

Watari was sitting on the bed on top of Tsuzuki's jacket refusing to budge. "NO! I will not move and let you finish getting dressed until you tell us what's going on. You told him you wouldn't be caught dead being alone with him and now this? I've seen him pull some strange things before my friend, but this has got to be the strangest. Now, where is that invitation." Watari was looking all around the bed and the nightstand for the invitation. " I bet he poisoned it or something. He's a doctor and a chemist. I just know he put some kind of potion on it to mesmerize you. That's the only explanation."

Asato Tsuzuki stopped dead in his tracks. He knew his friends meant well, but it was no use. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. "Look fellas, there's no poison or potion on the invitation. I already took it to the lab and had it checked before I even opened it. There's nothing wrong with it, okay. And as for why, well, you're right. He's been after me for years to have dinner with him and I always refuse." He looked around at the stunned faces of this friends and sighed.

For a moment Tsuzuki started wondering himself why he did agree to this dinner arrangement. He thought back to all the times he had encounters with his intended host. He had been kidnapped, tied up, stabbed, trapped in a burning building, had spells cast upon. Even his friends had been used as bait to get him into his steely cold clutches. So why after all these years did he agree to meet with Kazutaka Muraki. He didn't know, maybe he was just tired of the constant attacks on everyone and decided to give in and get it over with.

"I know it's strange, and it's probably the last thing I should be doing, but maybe, just maybe if I go and have dinner with him now, he's leave us alone." Tsuzuki was hopeful, at least. "Now, will you please let me get dressed so I can get out of here and not be late?"

Tatsumi shook his head. His best friend was being too optimistic. Everyone in that room knew that the infamous Dr Kazutaka Muraki was never to be trusted and he only had one thing on his mind when it came to Asato Tsuzuki. He wanted to trap him in his house, drag him off to bed and have his way with him. If Tsuzuki had any idea of anything different from happening, he was delusional. Still, Tsuzuki was a grown man and should be able to take care of himself, the key word there was should. Not wanting to start a big fight, he spoke to Watari. "Get up, Watari and let him have his jacket."

Watari looked at Tatsumi as if he had just lost his mind. "You're actually going to let him go, just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

"But..." That's as far as Watari got before Tatsumi put up his hand to stop him.

"If Tsuzuki feels he can trust Dr. Muraki, then we cannot stop him from going."

And that ended the debate. No one said another word. Tsuzuki got his jacket and put it one. He looked at all the forelorn faces of his friends. "Come one guys, I promise, I won't let him do anything to me. I already took come precautions before coming in here to get dressed."

A few eyebrows were raised at that one.

"What, you thought I would walk into the spider's web and not be prepared to fly away? Come on, I may be slow sometimes, but I am far from stupid." A choked cough from Hisoka got everyone but Tsuzuki laughing. "Very funny guys. I went to see Wakaba and got some antitoxins to take right before I go into his house. They should act against almost anything he tries to poison me with. I took some of that potion that Watari makes to neutralize alcohol, so no matter how much wine he gives me, I won't get drunk."

Watari gave the OK sign with his fingers and winked at Tsuzuki.

"So you see, I have tried to plan ahead. Will you please try and relax. I am one of the best agents here, so I think I can take care of myself." Again there was come coughing from Hisoka. "Thanks partner for having so much faith in me."

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. In the past five years they have been together, It was Hisoka that got Tsuzuki out of trouble as much as the other way around. "Sorry Tsuzuki, it's just when it comes to Muraki, I cannot trust him."

Tsuzuki understood Hisoka's mistrust. Their history was worst than anyone else's but it was time that everyone let Tsuzuki take care of himself. "Look I have my watch with the panic button. Even Muraki doesn't know about that. If you really feel that bad about it, you can have Gushoshin hang around outside, out of sight, and report if I am in trouble. But you have to remember, I also have the ability to call my shikigami if I get in way over my head. They have never failed me, and they can take out Muraki if he pulls any fast ones on me.

Since it appeared that Tsuzuki had already thought of at least some protection, the others backed off. They all nodded and Tatsumi walked away from the door so Tsuzuki could leave.

Tatsumi still wasn't that at ease with Tsuzuki going to Dr Muraki's house for dinner. No matter what good intentions were supposedly meant, Tatsumi knew the doctor all too well. He insisted on driving Tsuzuki over there, and after several minutes of very loud discussion, Tsuzuki relented. Tatsumi drove and once there, insisted on escorting Tsuzuki to the not-so-good doctor's front door. They arrived at exactly 6:30, just as the invitation stated.

When the doorbell rang, Kazutaka Muraki calmly answered it, "My dear Mr Tsuzu..." is as far as he got before he saw Tatsumi there. "Ah, Seiichiro Tatsumi, what most unpleasant surprise. I don't remember putting your name on the invitation too. Were you planning on staying?" The tone of voice had a hidden message of leave before I do something you will regret.

Tatsumi smiled. "No, my dear Dr Muraki. I am merely the chauffeur for Tsuzuki tonight. I just wanted to ask what time I should return to get him...AFTER DINNER?"

So, it was going to be one of those evenings. Dr Muraki smiled as sweetly as possible. "My dear Mr Tatsumi. It is so kind of you to want to come retrieve Mr Tsuzuki, but that won't be necessary. I will be ever to glad to take him home later. Now, if you will excuse us..."He not so gently pushed Tatsumi aside and took Tsuzuki by the arm and ushered him in, all but slammed the door in Tatsumi's face.

Once inside, Muraki lost his smile. "I am surprised at you Tsuzuki. I didn't expect you to bring anyone here and try to strong arm me. This was supposed to be a pleasant dinner. I am most hurt by this."

Tsuzuki knew things were not going to go well now and he had to try and get things settled. "I'm sorry, but with our past history, my friends were more than a little wary of your invitation. You must understand that they only have my best interests at heart. Please don't think too harshly of them. After all, our last meeting did have them rescuing me from a burning building, a building that you set on fire with me tied up inside."

"Ah, I see what you mean. Perhaps I am being a bit harsh. Well then, maybe we should start over again. May I take your jacket?" Muraki's tone was more pleasant and the edge of wickedness gone.

Still a bit on the wary side, Tsuzuki removed his jacket and handed it over to Muraki. He then walked over the table to see what scheme the good doctor had going. He was surprised at the setting, the delicate setting, until he spotted the red roses. That was Muraki's trademark and usually meant trouble.

"So, do you like what you see?" It was the way that Muraki said it that sent a chill up Tsuzuki's spine. He knew there was a hidden meaning behind the question.

"It's quite lovely." As he turned around, there was Kazutaka Muraki right behind him. He ran into the silver-haired man, losing his balance and almost falling backward onto the table.

The doctor caught Tsuzuki and pulled him upright and close to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man. With their faces inches apart, Muraki very sensually whispered, "You must be more careful Mr Tsuzuki. I can't have you falling and getting hurt. Whatever would all your Guardian friends think of me then?"

Tsuzuki froze. Under normal circumstances he would have pulled away from Muraki and put as much distance as he could, but for some reason, he just stayed there. He didn't know why, but he couldn't move. He stared into Muraki's silver eyes and everything went blank. The next thing he knew, he was sitting at the table.

"There now, Mr Tsuzuki, are you feeling better?" Muraki seemed like he was genuinely concerned.

Tsuzuki looked at his watch. Only five minutes had passed since he had arrived, so there wasn't any time for Muraki to have pulled any funny business on him. Still, he had a very uneasy feeling. "What happened to me? Be honest or I am leaving right now Muraki."

A big sigh came from the doctor. "Ah Asato-san. Why must I always have done something to you. It's quite simple. You turned around and I caught you. You got very close to me and fainted. I merely put you in your chair and waited for you to come to. If you don't believe me, why go outside and ask your little friend that has been watching us through the window."

Tsuzuki was perplexed. Friend outside the window? He turned about and sure enough, Gushoshin was looking in the window watching everything that happened. If there had been an foul play, Tsuzuki could be assured that his friends would have been beating down the door to get to him. Perhaps it was time to put a little, very little trust in the good doctor. Tsuzuki got up and went to the front door. When he opened it, Gushoshin flew over to him. "I think that I will be okay. Why don't you go back and tell everyone that all's well. I'll call if I need anything."

Gushoshin wasn't too keen on leaving but that's what Tsuzuki wanted and he was the boss so off he flew.

Tsuzuki closed the door and returned to the table. "I'm going to give you the benefit the doubt this one time. If you break this trust, it will never happen again. Do we have an understanding Muraki?"

"Kazutaka, please, call me Kazutaka."

Do we have an understanding Kazutaka?"

"Yes, we do. Now, would you like to have dinner? After all, that is what the invitation said, isn't it?"

Muraki picked up a small crystal bell that sat beside his plate, so small that it had gone unnoticed until just now. He ran it a few times. From behind him, the wall slid open and a cart came wheeling out, seemingly of its own accord and stopped next to the table between where the two men sat. Muraki stood up and walked to the cart. He picked up the cloche from atop each of the plates to reveal identical plates containing lobster tails, petite filet mignon, sweet yams with marshmallows and cinnamon. He picked up a plate and put it in front of Tsuzuki and took the other and placed it in front of his own seat. He then rang the bell again and the cart moved back behind the wall. Another ring of the bell and a second cart came out, this one carrying 2 buckets with wine, one with and one without ice. The one without ice had a nice red Burgundy, the one with Asti Spumonti, white, sparkling and sweet- just like Tsuzuki craved.

"Well, Mr Tsuzuki. Do you prefer white wine or red."

Wondering if it was a trick, Tsuzuki decided to pass on the wine, even though he really loved anything sweet. "Neither, thank you."

"Ah, my dear Mr Tsuzuki. You think I have poisoned it, don't you. I promise you, there have been no additives to either wine. They are perfectly safe. I give my word." Even though he was most sincere, Tsuzuki stuck by his decision. "Very well then." Muraki took the bottle of Burgundy and poured himself a full goblet and tasted it. "It's quite good. Are you sure you won't try some?" Tsuzuki shook his head.

Instead of drinking, Tsuzuki looked at the plate before him. There were not many foods that he didn't like but there were a few he loved and steak of any sort was one of them. Lobster was another. And who didn't love any food that was sweet with cinnamon? It didn't take any coaxing from Muraki to get him to start eating that. He didn't look up once from his plate while devouring the delicious morsels presented before him. They were perfectly prepared and nowhere in all of Japan had he tasted anything cooked any better. When he had polished off the last bit, he finally looked up.

Staring back at him with a wide grin on his face was Muraki. His own plate was barely touched, his wine glass mostly emptied. "I see you enjoyed dinner. I am quite pleased. The wine selections may not have been to your liking but the food was. I wonder how you are going to like _dessert". _

When the emphasis was put on dessert, Tsuzuki got nervous. He knew what Muraki's idea of dessert was, and he didn't plan on being it. "Thanks but I am quite full, none for me thanks."

"Come now, you have the biggest sweet tooth in all of Japan and I have take great pains for you to have something very special." The little bell was rung again and the cart with the wine rolled back behind the wall.

Tsuzuki expected another cart to roll out but it didn't. He waited a bit longer and still no cart. "So, what's this special dessert you have for me, Muraki?"

That evil smile appeared on Muraki's face again. Tsuzuki had seen it many times before and it always meant trouble. "Why my dear Asato, haven't you figured it out yet?"

He rang the bell and the wall slid open again, and Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide. He was shocked and immediately angered.. "Muraki, I knew you were up to no good. Just what is going on here?"

Muraki stood up and pushed the table to the side. "It's quite simple Mr Tsuzuki. I plan on having you for dessert and this is how I plan on you complying." He turned around to face the opened wall. You see, if you don't agree to be my dessert, you little friend here is going to be _his dessert. _

Behind Muraki, Hisoka was bound and gagged, hanging from an meat hook. Not six feet from him, tethered to a sturdy chain was a ten foot long crocodile. "I suggest you make your decision soon Mr Tsuzuki. My little friend there hasn't eaten in two days and he wants to eat very soon."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka who was staring at him and shaking his head. He didn't want Tsuzuki to give in to Muraki and was obviously willing to sacrifice himself to save Tsuzuki from what he deemed a fate worse than he was facing. Tsuzuki knew he couldn't let anything bad happen to his partner and friend. Now he knew he should have listened to everyone about trusting Muraki. What was he thinking that even for one evening the mad doctor could be trusted? Well, Tsuzuki wasn't going to let anything happen to Hisoka. The one thing about Muraki he did know was that if he gave in, he knew Muraki would let Hisoka go. "Ok, but Hisoka is set free first. I won't fight you, but Hisoka has to be set free and is out of harm's way, or no deal."

Muraki knew that Tsuzuki wouldn't back out on his word. That was the one redeeming thing about his soon-to-be lover. "Very well. Muraki walked over to the wall and pushed a button to lower Hisoka to the floor. Once down,Hisoka was able to get off the hook.

Tsuzuki rushed over, untied and ungagged him. "Get out of here now. Don't ask questions, just get out of here."

Hisoka started to argue, but saw something in Tsuzuki's eyes that he knew meant it was going to be okay. The teen got up, gave Muraki a death glare and ran out the front door as fast as he could.

"I don't know how you were able to get him here, but you are never to touch that boy again, Muraki. Do you hear me? You have hurt him for the last time." Tsuzuki was fuming. "You want me, you got me, but you may not like what you get."

Muraki was seeing something he hadn't seen before in Tsuzuki. True, he had seen him at work and he knew he had a temper, but this was quite different. He was getting turned on by the fact that Tsuzuki was all fired up. "Very good, very good. I like fire in my conquests." He put out his hand. "Come with me.

Tsuzuki slapped the hand away. "Just tell me where to go."

That was not to Muraki's liking. He was always in charge, and Tsuzuki was not being a good little man and following orders. Still, as long as he got what he wanted, that's all that mattered. "Fine, this way."

Muraki led Tsuzuki through the front room down a hallway to a fairly large bedroom. There was only one piece of furniture in the room, a bed. Muraki walked in first and Tsuzuki followed and looked around the room. He stood there for a few moments and then turned. Muraki thought he was going to leave and started to say something when Tsuzuki closed and locked the door.

"We are the only ones here, why lock the door?"

"I want to be sure you don't leave." The tone of Tsuzuki's voice had changed. He was cool, calm and very much in control. He turned and his eyes had a look that Muraki didn't like. They looked somehow evil. "Now, I suggest that you take your clothes off Kazutaka. Go on, take them off." As he waited for the good doctor to start undressing, he started taking his clothes off. First off was his tie, then shirt, then he kicked off his shoes. The good doctor was not doing as he was told. "Can't you do a simple thing like take off your clothes? Do I have to do it for you?"

Tsuzuki walked over and spun Muraki around, pulled his jacket off him and tossed it in a corner. Then he undid his tie, flinging it over his shoulder, ripped over his shirt causing buttons to fly everywhere in the room. Next he undid the belt and pulled it off. It took little effort to undo the pants and push them down past slender hips revealing the doctor didn't wear underwear. Convenient. A hard push and Muraki was on the bed laying on his back. Tsuzuki pulled off the shoes and yanked off the pants leaving Muraki as naked as the day he was born. "No that's more like it."

Muraki just lay there, more in shock than anything else. Tsuzuki walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. Tsuzuki took Muraki's tie that was hanging on his shoulder and made a slipknot and put it on a spindle of the brass headboard. He then made another knot and slipped it loosely over one of Muraki's hands. He grabbed his tie which was close by and did the same on another side if the bed and with Muraki's other hand.

Muraki just laid there admiring the initiative his plaything was taking. Tsuzuki got up on the bed by the headboard and took hold of both ties and pulled the ends hard. Muraki's hands got pulled taut against the metal headboard. He couldn't move them at all. He tried and the more he tried, the tighter the knots got on his wrists.

Tsuzuki stepped over Muraki and walked to the end of the bed and jumped off. He stood at the end and stared at the silvery-white haired doctor. Now, let's see what else I can find. He took the good doctor's shirt and tore it to make long strips of fabric which he used to tie Muraki's feet to the foot boards. Once the doctor was quite incapacitated. Tsuzuki stood back and admired his handiwork. "I think that should do quite nicely."

Muraki was getting really angry. "What do you mean quite nicely? I suggest, if you know what's good for you that you untie me this instant!"

"Tsk tsk Kazutaka, that's no way to talk to an invited guest." Tsuzuki said. "You asked me here under false pretenses. Then you kidnapped my friend and used him to blackmail me to do your bidding. I am only doing what I think is fair."

"And just what is that? Muraki demanded

Tsuzuki unlocked the door and walked out. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving yet."

Sure enough, a few minutes late he came back bringing a guest with him. "I thought that since you were kind enough to bring him here, It was only right that I let him have some company. So, you two make yourselves at home.. I think I will be leaving now. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Tsuzuki left the room, he closed the door leaving Dr Muraki tied to the bed with his little crocodile friend.

As he walked out the front door of the house, waiting at the curb was Tatsumi with the car. Watari was sitting in the front seat. Hisoka was in back with Wakaba and Gushoshin. The front door opened and Tsuzuki ran and jumped in. He didn't seem the least bit surprised that his friends were there waiting for him.

"What took you so long," Tatsumi inquired.

Everyone in the car stared at Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. Finally Watari had to ask."What do you mean took so long? We just got here."

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi started laughing. "Do you really think that I would walk into that guy's trap without a way out? Come on guys. This is Muraki we are talking about. I knew what he wanted and I knew he was going to pull some trick to force me into his bed, but I didn't know what. We just had to play it out. Seiichiro and I had scoped out the place a couple of days ago. I knew the layout so I figured how to get out of a bad situation, it was just a matter of how long it would take. What we didn't plan on was Hisoka getting caught." Tsuzuki explained.

Hisoka slapped Tsuzuki on the back of the head. "Thanks for not telling your partner."

"Hey, I'm not the one that got himself captured by Muraki." Tsuzuki said. "And how did you get caught? Tatsumi and I left and went straight there. We were only gone twenty minutes, how did that happen?"

"I left when you did, he was waiting out back for me." That guy is devious, you should have known."

"Well, everyone is okay now, and I doubt he will be inviting me back anytime soon. That is, if he is able to figure out how to get out of those knots and before his little friend figures out how to get on that bed." Tsuzuki said as he started to laugh.

Meanwhile, back at Muraki's house, a certain evil doctor was working on those knots while a crocodile was gnawing on some shredded shirt pieces that were tied to Muraki's feet. The croc's teeth kept grazing awfully close to albino-colored toes. "Get away from me you damned creature, get away. Oh wait until I get my hands on you Asato Tsuzuki. You'll pay dearly for this, you will pay!"


End file.
